Gnome
Gnomes are sentient earth elementals, the quiet and confident creatures of stone and soil who manifest all things ground. Most are tiny compared to humans, but some are enormous; they are said to be the progenitors of trolls, dwarves, leprechauns, kobolds, goblins and earthy haltija that live in our home realm, though it is uncertain whether this is true in all cases. Gnomes Native to Terris, the elemental realm of rock and soil, gnomes prefer to stay in contact with rock and stone, usually living underground but many feeling quite comfortable in forests and gardens. They are found in our home realm (Gaia/Earth) in a variety of natural places, including caves, mines, gardens, desert canyons, mountains, and forests all over the world, and often have a fondness for gemstones and precious metals. Others have a particular love of mosses and plants. Appearance Stout, often with broad noses and large ears. They are made of living, mutable rock that can move and make expressions as easily as flesh. Most are tiny, though some can be the size of a human or even larger, with no apparent correlation to age; it is thought that some will just "grow" over time if they become the primary representative of a landscape area or even a whole tectonic plate. Some will have moss or grass growing upon them; some gnomes even have grasses or roots as hair. Food Gnomes have no need to eat human food, let alone breath. They instead rely on a constant connection with the earth or rock, and can sicken if they are away from solid ground (on a ship or flying) for a prolonged period. Having a decent quantity of soil or rock with them can help stave off the weakening effects, but they avoid the water and air realms for this reason, and greatly dislike touching into the astral and ethereal planes. Personality Peaceful, grounded, and sure-footed, Gnomes radiate the enduring stability that is earth. They tend to be slow and methodical, often inattentive, though can have a wily sense of humor. All gnomes are staunchly and stubbornly protective of the earth and, sometimes, plant life. They love the stone and soil as a mother, and are, in many ways, one with it. Gnomes can be very simple-minded and are usually content and at peace with just existing. When angered, there are usually clear warning signs, the growling rumbles leading up to an earthquake-like temper tantrum. They can hold grudges forever, much to the chagrin of people who dug up and destroyed their favorite flower in the garden when they were 3 years old! In Magical Society Usually overlooked or treated as a garden pest, they are often misunderstood for their simple needs and lives, perhaps because they can be difficult to communicate with. Humans mining, digging up plots as farms or gardens, mulching, or generally developing new buildings or roads have long run afoul of a gnome's tiny wrath, but as they are treated like earthen pixies, they are just another bit of magical wildlife to most humans. Larger gnomes, some the size of boulders, are a greater threat, but tend to be much slower moving, if not heavily embedded in the ground. Such old gnomes are usually treated with respect as manifestations of the planet itself, and are used by some earth mages to connect with the earth and learn about the landscape. Abilities As manifestations of pure elemental earth magic, gnomes have great control of earth-type spells. Their rock-hard forms are incredibly durable, and in most cases, will regrow slowly if chipped. They have no need for air, and are quite resistant to poison, though any plant features on their bodies can whither from dark magic or poisons. They can be slower than humans, but such slow gnomes can be very difficult to force to move, as well, requiring more effort to make them budge even magically. Some gnomes are able to shapeshift into plants, animals, or even plain-looking rocks and stones. Some have an affinity for the deep mines, of gemstones and metals, and can sense through rock. Others are more attuned to soft, rich soils and can enhance the growth of plants. All have a sort of tremor-sense, being able to "see" in the dark even when blindfolded just by being in contact with the ground, though they cannot see things that are flying (they can hear sounds they make, however!). Suggested Combat Spells * Earth element attacks: Boulder Toss (1), Long Shot (2), Diamond Blade (2), Obsidian Hail (3), Sand Blast (4), Earthquake (5), Rockslide (5) * Earth control spells: Ensnaring Rock (2), Conjure Stone Wall (3), Stone Prison (4) * Stoneskin (3) * Cure Poison (3) and basic healing spells, Regeneration (2) * Inspire (1), Circle of Truth (2), Inspire Serenity (5) * Shapeshift (animal, plant, or earth elemental as natural form) ** Minor Illusion utility spell can replicate "stone shape" appearance * Battle Pet (animal, plant, or earth elemental) * Plant-element spells: Vine Whip (1), Ensnaring Vines (2), Huntress' Arrow (3), Conjure Vine Wall (3) Part-Gnomes (often just called "Gnomes" too!) The descendants of humans and gnomish "blood", part-gnomes are not always magical in nature, but most are mages. Such mages have an affinity for earth magics, healing, shapeshifting, and sometimes plants. Some can be easily mistaken for Dwarves, Goblins, or Trolls. Many will just call themselves "Gnomes" even if they are not pure elementals, being more of flesh than stone. Most show characteristics that set them apart as quite different. Some examples include: * short and/or stout in stature, often dwarvish and growing no more than 2-3 ft tall * stony skin, pebbly skin, or patches of stone on the skin * marbleized or metallic skin * green, sandy, or stone-grey hair (it is often brown otherwise) * an earthy musk * eyes like agate, stone, or quartz * fissures and cracks in their skin * constantly dusty, no matter how often they wash * well-muscled * broad nose and face, sometimes cartoonishly proportioned * overlarge ears Some particular breeds include: * Common Gnomes, often having human or humanoid ancestry. * Deep Gnomes, thought to descend from a mix of Goblin, Kobold, or even Svartalfr lineage. * Forest Gnomes, who may have lineage mixed with other forest creatures. * Ice Gnomes, with a lineage well-adapted to arctic areas. * Fire Gnomes, who may have Solarial, Salamander, or a similar lineage. * River Gnomes, thought to descend from merfolk or other aquatic species. Food Unlike their purely elemental ancestor, Part-Gnomes need to eat to sustain themselves. They usually enjoy fresh fruits and vegetables, seeds, nuts, and other whole, natural, unprocessed foods; they are also quite fond of heavy breads and fermented foods like kimchi and saurkraut. In Magical Society While not all of them are short, Part-Gnomes stand out among mages due to their notable physical differences. Some endure the questions and discrimination with an apt thick skin, but others chose to live apart from human mages to get away from the noise and bustle, living instead in small villages or rural homes of their own. Some live wild with nature among wood nymphs, dryads, fauns, and other forest species. Others sequester themselves in libraries or craftshops. They make excellent librarians, museum curators, bankers, farmers, gardeners, craftsmen, repairers, animal training, and merchants. Abilities Though not all part-gnomes are born with magic, most prove to be adept spell casters and enjoy learning and slowly gaining mastery over all kinds of spells. Part-gnomes have a great appreciation for books and material things, often able to quickly mend such things and showing an inborn focus for study and practical artistry. Earth magics usually come most readily to a part-gnome. Some gnomes also have great affinity for plants and animal life, and often prefer the quiet companionship of a plant or placid animal over human company. Suggested Combat Spells * Earth element attacks: Boulder Toss (1), Long Shot (2), Diamond Blade (2), Obsidian Hail (3), Sand Blast (4), Earthquake (5), Rockslide (5) * Earth control spells: Ensnaring Rock (2), Conjure Stone Wall (3), Stone Prison (4) * Stoneskin (3) * Cure Poison (3) and basic healing spells, Regeneration (2) * Inspire (1), Circle of Truth (2), Inspire Serenity (5) * Shapeshift (animal, plant, or earth elemental as natural form) * Battle Pet (animal, plant, or earth elemental) * Plant-element spells: Vine Whip (1), Ensnaring Vines (2), Huntress' Arrow (3), Conjure Vine Wall (3) Category:Species